


An Everlasting Love

by Bughead1377



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead1377/pseuds/Bughead1377
Summary: Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.
Relationships: Camila Mendes/ Charles Melton, Drew ray tanner/ Vanessa Morgan, KJ Apa/Madelaine Petsch, Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse
Kudos: 9





	1. An Everlasting Love Prologue

Lili pov  
My name is Lili Reinhart and I'm 23 years old. I live in New york with my best friends Camila Mendes and Cassey Cott.we live right next door to Madelain Petsch and Vanessa Morgan I work with my friends at the new york newspaper. I used to be in a relationship with this guy named Adam we even got engaged but then one day he just left. I haven't been with anyone since. It's been two years and i think i'm ready to start dating again but i don't know if i will find the right guy.

Cole pov  
My name is Cole Sprouse. I'm 25 years old and I live with my friends Kj Apa, Charels Melton Drew ray tanner. We are all soccer players. We have been on the same team for three years and we have become closer every year.


	2. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Lili pov  
I wake up and see Cassey and Cami are already awake and they made breakfast. This is new. They never make breakfast only if it's to tell me some big news or to try and convince me to go somewhere. L- why did you guys make breakfast? Cam- oh no reason just that we were already awake. L- oh ok. I said with a wired look. I finished eating breakfast and I was going to go take a shower but before I went up stairs Cassey stopped me. Ca- hey Lili did you hear that the Red sharks soccer team is playing on friday and i know you won't want to go but cami has work so i was wondering if you can come with me? L- um no you know i love to spend fridays at home. Ca- i know but i don't want to go alone can you please come with me. He gives me a pouty face that he knows I can't resist L- ugh fine I'll go Ca- yay! I can't wait! Thank you so much lili! L- your welcome but you owe me one. C- yes of course i'm just so happy. I went upstairs to shower i got out of the shower and grabbed my phone. I don't know why I said yes in the first place. I don't know anything about baseball. I don't even know who is on the team. I look up the Red sharks soccer team on google and all the players' pictures pop up. I scroll through all the players Kj Apa, Drew ray Tanner, Charels Melton, Jordan Conner, Ross Butler and Cole Sprouse. Wow they all look so good but this last guy looks so cute. Cole Sprouse number 24 i'll be looking out for him at the game. I clicked on Cole Sprouse's photo and it took me to wikipedia. I look at his profile. It says that he has a twin brother, he has been on several different soccer teams and he is single. I think I will never have a chance with him.


	3. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole pov  
We have to get to practice early today so I wake everybody up by hitting a pot with a wooden spoon. I’m always the first one up so I have come up with different ways to wake everybody up. Today the coach wants us on the field by 7:00 so we have to leave now if we don't want to run extra laps. C- WAKE UP DO YOU ALL WANT TO RUN EXTRA LAPS TODAY!!!! Charles, Kj and Drew all run downstairs at the same time. C- So that's what scares you huh, i might try that everyday. Kj- no don't that is the scariest thing in the world D- i mean if you yell that every morning we would always be on time Ch- true C- okay well i'm leaving in 2 minutes with or without you guys so hurry All- ok! I walk to my car and sit there until I get a text from our coach asking me where we are. 

~messages~  
Coach- Where are you boys your late 

C- sorry coach the boys sleep in late where almost there

Coach- well you guys are running extra laps if your not here in 5 minutes

C- ok well be there

I ran inside and told everybody what the coach said. Everybody is now in the car and we only have 2 minutes to be there on time. D- dude drive faster C- i cant im going to get pulled over Kj- just drive I don't want to run Ch- GO! I drive a little faster and we finally make it with one minute to get changed. We ran onto the field. Coach- well, well, well look who decided to show up. Kj- hi sorry were late me, drew and charles all slept in. Chach- well in that case you three run 5 laps Cole you run 2 laps All three- what no far! C- oh stop acting like babies and run Kj- easy for you to say you only have 2 laps to run C- what i can't hear you i'm almost done running I laugh and finish my 2 laps. I sit and watch all three of them gasping for air. I just laugh. They finish their laps and fall to the ground trying to catch their breath. C- If only you would have listened to me the first time. I laugh and go prative passing with Ross.


	4. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

( day of the game)   
Lili Pov  
Ca- LILI LETS GO THE GAME STARTS AT 7:00 pm AND IT TAKES 3 HOURS TO GET TO SCRANTON PENNSYLVANIA!! L- ugh give me five more minutes! Ca- no lets go now. It's noon, I normally don't wake up till 1 or 2 pm except on the days I work and Cassey knows that. Also I don't know if the game was in pennsylvania. I thought it was in new york. I wake up shower, get changed, put some makeup on and walk downstairs. Ca- where is your jersey? L- i dont have one Ca- you can t walk into a Red sharks game with no jersey! L- fine do you have an extra one? Ca- of course it's up in my closet, go get it and I'll be waiting in the car. L- ok. I grab the jersey and put it on. I have to tie the back of it because it's super long. I check the name on the back and it says Sprouse oh this is Cole Sprouse's number 22. I walk downstairs and get in the car. Before we get on the highway I ask Cassey if we can get some taco bell, it's my favorite. We stopped at Taco Bell and I'm super happy now. Cassey lets me pick the music and of course I play Lady Gaga the whole time. Where an hour away I ask Cassey if we can pull over at a Mcdonalds because I have to pee. Ca- are you kidding me were almost there L- pleaseeee i've been holding it for 2 hours! Ca- ok fine hurry up. I walk inside and use the washroom then I feel bad for just using their washroom so I buy ice cream cones for me and cassey. I had him his ice cream and were back on the road. I hear my phone ring and it's Cami! 

~ on the phone~  
L- hi cami how's it going 

Cam- good i'm with Nessa and Mads 

L- hi guys 

N&M- Hi Lili are you having fun?

L- well were still on the road but in having fun i think Casseys mad that i played Lady Gaga the hole time

Cam&N&M- what Lady Gaga is the best 

L- I know right. Okay i got to go where here now

Cam&N&M- ok have fun! Love you 

L- love you too


	5. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole pov  
The game starts at 7:00pm but the coach wanted us to be at practice at 5:00pm. Before we had to go to the field I went grocery shopping with Kj. I always hate going shopping in the morning. All our fans just surround us the whole time. Don't get me wrong i love my fans but sometimes they just want to know everything about me and i'm fine with that but for example i would like my relationships to be private. My last girlfriend Peyton Howarth I loved her so much but she hated that every time she walked outside the paparazzi would surround her and ask so many questions, so one day she had enough and broke up with me. Since then I have always kept my relationships and my family private. I don't want them getting involved in all of that stuff. Anyways the paparazzi comes and asks us about the game and we answer some questions and take some pictures then go home. It's now 4:30pm so we decide to get to the field early to have a lot of time to warm up. This is a big game for us if we win we’ll be able to go to finals. We get to the field and practice till 6:30pm then we shower and get changed into our game clothes. Kj, Drew, Charles and my jersey. We left them here in the last game. I'm number 22, Kj is number 89, Drew is number 49 and Charles is number 28. I play till it's time to rotate. I walked to the bathroom but of course one of the guys clogged it so i have to use the public bathroom. I don't normally use that bathroom but i guess i have to. When I'm walking there I bump into someone and they fall to the floor. C- omg im so sorry i should have looked where i was going. ??- no its okay it was my fault i was on my phone Lili pov We walk into the game and we have seats very close to the field. I see all the players walk in and I see Cole Sprouse. He looked so good. He got to play first then when he rotated he got to sit out. That's when i thought it was a good time to go to the washroom. L- hey Cassey i'm going to the washroom. Ca- again? Didn't you just go L- yes but that someone bought me an extra large drink so now i have to pee again. Ca- ok hurry up. I walk to the washroom and see someone who looks a lot like Cole Sprouse and he had number 22 on his jersey. I started to take my phone out so that I can ask for a picture then someone bumps into me...


	6. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

I walk to the washroom and see someone who looks a lot like Cole Sprouse and he had number 22 on his jersey. I started to take my phone out so that I can ask for a picture then someone bumps into me…  
??- omg i'm sorry ms. I'm just trying to get Cole Sprouse. L-Oh it's okay just watch where you're going next time i say as a joke. 

Cole pov  
I looked down to see who I knocked over. I couldn't see their face but they had my jersey on. C- im sorry ??- it's ok , don't worry about it. The person gets up and I see that it's a guy with brown hair. I recognize the face and when he looks at me I'm shocked C- Dylan! D- omg Cole C- omg what are you doing here i thought you were in Pittsburg? D- yeah but then i heard you were playing a big game so i came down to watch. C- wow man thanks D- yeah anyways Im going to get snacks before my girlfriend yells at me and you should probably go back to the game C- yeah ok call me sometime ok D- for sure. 

Lili pov  
Omg that Cole Sprouse's twin brothers they look so much alike. Cole is walking in my direction and i stop him and ask for a picture C- sure of course anything for you beautiful. I blushed at the name and i think he saw my blush because he said C- what nobody ever call you beautiful. L- no i've never had a boyfriends except for in the 5 grade. C- really someone like you doesn't have a boyfriend L- no why is that so surprising C- because your gorgeous. L- thank you so much but i don't want to waste your time in not worth it C- don't be silly i love talking with you, if it's okay with you i would like to hangout with you after the game L- sure of course C- okay meet me here after the game L- ok. I start to walk off when someone grabs my arm C- i didn't catch your name love. I blushed L- it Lili reinhart C- ok Lili i'll see you later. He winked at me and i walked back to Cassey and totally forgot i had to pee. L- Cassey guess what i meet Cole Sprouse and he asked me if I could hang out later Ca- omg i'm so jealous but um can i come to L- of course your my best friends and my ride back home Ca- yay omg i'm so excited. Later Cole came back on the field and they rotated again. He was playing and I guess he saw me because he winked at me while running for the ball. Ca- omg did you see that he winked at you. I just giggled and blushed a little. There was 2 minute left and the score was 20 - 23 and the other team was winning. Cole scored three points and they just had to get one more goal to win. I was watching the players pass the ball number 89 Apa passed to 28 Tanner and then number 28 Melton and 22 Sprouse where passing the ball back and forth and then Cole kicked the ball into the net and scored the game and the Red Sharks had won. To be honest i think i was cheering the loudest because Cole came near to where i was sitting and winked at and started laughing. His team picked him up and celebrated them winning. L- okay cassey we should probably go now before it's too crowded. Ca- where are we going? L- to meet Cole obviously 

Colel pov  
I scored the winning goal and I saw Lili screaming at the top of her lungs so I went over and winked at her. She started screaming even louder and I started laughing. Man, I think I might be falling for her. She is so pretty and from what I know has a great personality. The whole team picks me up and we celebrate our victory. We walked into the change room and got changed. I walked out to see if Lili was there but I didn't see her. I stood there for a few seconds then saw her. I didn't even realize she was wearing my jersey. It fit her perfectly and she looked amazing. C- hey Lili L- hey Cole. I see her walking up to me but then notice that she was holding onto another man's arm. Well there goes my dreams of dating her. L- Cole this is Cassey Cott Ca- omg hi i'm your biggest fan i have all of your jersey C- all of mine? Ca- yeah from when you first started playing but i also have the whole teams jerseys. C- wow you're a fan fan Ca- yeah i guess C- well thanks for your support, anyways would you like to meet the team? L- of course C- ok hold on. C- everyone get some clothes on i have guests coming in, ok i'm coming in. I walk in with Lili and Cassey and notice that Charles is staring at Lili. i look at him and give him a ‘ don't even think about it’ look Ca- omg this is so cool i'm a huge fan. Cassey starts running around meeting everyone and Lili and I just sit down and talk.


	7. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole Pov  
We have been talking for an hour. I was getting hungry so I asked everyone if they wanted to go out to the nearest restaurant to celebrate our win. The team- Yeah lets go! L- ok so i guess i'll leave you guys then C- what no come to dinner with us I'll pay for you Ca- are you sure we don't want to ruin your celebration. C- no its ok let's go L- ok are you sure C- yes now lets go i'm starving. L- ok well take our car just where the restaurant is. I gave her the address and where off. We get seperate into 3 cars. Ross, Drew, Charles, Jordan and Kj are in my car, Lili and Cassey in one car and the rest of the team in another car. Ch- you Cole I can tell your really falling for the blonde girl C- Charles she has a name Ch- yeah i know but the point is you seem to really like her J- yeah you had your eyes all over her D- yeah she's also really nice. Kj- yeah and her friends are so cool and are honestly big fans C- yeah i know. C- but i don't think she likes me back Ch- are you serious right now Cole she was all over you and trust me if she didn't like you back i would have taken her from you. D- she was with you the whole time. She falling for you too. C- you really think so ? All - YES! C- oh well she has a boyfriend though i think it's the guy who was with her. Ch- they weren't dating trust me if they were dating he wouldn't let her in a BOYS change room. C- true 

Lili pov   
We get into the car and once I sit down Cassey squiles. L- what is your problem Ca- im so happy i meet my favorite team. L- your welcome for that Ca- thank you so much Lili but can we talk about you and Cole? L- what is there to talk about Ca- the fact you love him. I slap his armL- omg cassey no i don't Ca- ow first of all seconde you so love him and he likes you to he was all over you the whole time. L- well i don't know he is very cute but he's famous he would go for just an ordinary girl like me. Ca- that is so not true you love each other and you both know it. I just blushed and it was silent the whole car ride. When we got to the restaurant Cassey and I walked in and saw the whole team sitting down at a table. I walked towards the table and saw Cole standing up to say hi to us C- hi Lils. I look at him confused C- sorry it just slipped out L- its ok i like it. I smile at him and he motions me to sit down next to him. I sit in between Cole and Cassey and the whole time i was talking to Cole we talked about so much and i learned so much about him. He used to live in Pittsburg , that he's the younger twin and he was born in Italy. I think I'm actually falling for him. But he probably doesn't like me back.


	8. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole pov  
I had an amazing night with Lili. I learned so much about her, like how she was born in Ohio and when she was 20 she moved to New York and she is now working at the new york newspaper and that she has two sisters. We spent the whole night talking and our night was coming to an end so I had to do something so I could see her again. C- hey lils L- yeha C- do you want to hang out on Sunday? I don't have pracie so we can hangout all day? L- really i would love that C- yeah ok so um give me your phone. L- okay put you have to give me yours too C- ok. We exchange phones i put my contact in her phone Cole❤️ I give her phone back and check my phone and see she did the same thing Lili💞 and underneath she put girl from soccer game 😉 L- ok i'll see you later C- yup all text you my address Ca- come on Lili we have a long way home C- you guys are driving back to New York? L- yeah we weren't planning on staying out this long C- oh well do you want to stay at our hotel we could probably get you a room L- Um su- Ca - OF COURSE WE WOULD LOVE TO!! We all start laughing at Casey's excitement C- i guess that's a yes L- i guess so. ( skip to where they're at the hotel) I walked up to the receptionist C- hi my name is Cole Sprouse and i was wondering if the room beside my room is available. (r- receptionist) r- yes mr. sprouse you are in room 234 and room 235 is free. C- great put it under my name r- yes ok here are you keys hope you have a great stay. I walk back to lili and give her the keys. We walk to our rooms. I'm sharing a room with Kj. C- see you guys tomorrow goodnight Ca and L- good night. Lili was staring at me for a while so I just winked at her. She started blushing and ran inside her room and I just started laughing. ( skip to 12:00am) I still can't sleep so i text Lili and see if she's awake 

Lili pov  
It 12:00am and I still cant sleep im scrolling through instagram when i get a text

~ messages~  
Cole❤️- hey Lils   
Lili💞- hi cole what are you still doing up?  
Cole❤️- i couldn't sleep, what about you?  
Lili💞- same i can't sleep   
Cole❤️- do you want to go to the hot tub?  
Lili💞- sure i would love to   
Cole❤️- ok just make sure your quite so you don't wake up Cassey   
Lili💞- ok see you there ❤️  
Cole❤️- ok see you ❤️

I cant believe Cole asked me to go down to the hot tub. I need to get a bathing suit on. I search the room and realize that I don't have one. But i remember packing a bag just in case we had to get a hotel. I quietly grab Casseys keys and leave the room. I close the door and look beside me to see Cole just standing there waiting for me. C- you're not ready? L- i know i have a bathing suit in the car. C- ok let me walk you down L- ok. We get to the car and I look at the bag and see that I only brought an extra bra and underwear. L- come on. I'm really upset C- what's wrong? L- i dont have a bathing suit C- oh well i guess i'll go to the hot tub myself. He starts walking away. I close the door and walk to the hot tub. I see Cole already in. as I'm walking in to grab a towel. I set the towel down on a chair and took my shirt off and my shorts. I decided just to swim in my underwear because I have a spear in the car. I walk to the hot tub and Cole notices me and smirks L- what? C- nothing you just look so good L- well you don't look to bad yourself Sprouse. I smile and sit beside him.


	9. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole pov  
I Lili came to sit beside me and I put my arm around her. We talk for a while then we just stare at each other. I start to lean in and so does she. I kissed her and I guess she was shocked but she kissed back. We both pulled away with a smile on our faces. She kisses me again and I hear a camera click. I pull away and she looks confused. C- i think someone just took a picture of us. We look around and nobody is there L- well that's what happens when you're a celebrity C- i guess so. We both laugh a little and kiss. I hear someone squealing and I pull away to see Cassey. L- cassey what are you doing Ca- i heard you leaving so i waited a while and followed your here C and L- wow C- did you take the picture Ca- ew no i'm not a creep that was some random boy. Cassey gets a notification on his phone. Ca- well look you too are trending on instagram, nice going. Lili and i just roll our eyes at him. 

( sorry for such a short chapter I'll have a longer one up soon )


	10. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Lili Pov  
( back at her hotel room)   
I can't believe Cole kissed me. It was so nice and it felt so right. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. By 7:00am I heard Cassey waking up L- morning Cassey Ca- morning Lili. Cassey was such a morning person I don't know how but he loves the morning. L- do you want to go get breakfast? Ca- yeha but not from down stairs we can go to Mcdonalds or something. L- sure i'll look to see who's near. Ca- k im going to go shower L- k. I call Cole 

~ on the phone~  
L- hey Cole   
C- hey Lilis   
L- Do you want to go get food with me and Cassey?  
C- Sure. where?   
L- Probably Mcdonalds  
C- Ok i'll wake the boys and will meet you there  
L- ok. Casseys taking a shower then i will so will probably meet you there a little later   
C- ok. Seh you later Lilis   
L- bye Cole 

Ok so now i just have to wait for Cassey to get out of the shower. L- CASSEY HURRY UP I TOLD COLE WE’LL MEET THEM AT MCDONALDS! Ca- OK I'M ALMOST DONE L- OK. Once cassey gets out of the shower I go and take a quick shower. When I get out I get changed into some sweatpants and a shirt. I'm going to put some light makeup on then we’ll leave. As I'm putting makeup on I get a call from Cami. 

~ on the phone~  
L- hey Cami.   
Cam- hey Lili what's going on?  
L- nothing just going to get food what about you   
Cam- nothing im at home right now. But i wanted to ask you about something I saw on instagram today. You are kissing your celebrity crush! When did this happen  
L- well we meet at the soccer game. Then he asked me and cassey if we wanted to get dinner with the team, then asked if we wanted to stay in a hotel instead of driving back home, then he asked me if i wanted to go in the hot tub with him. Then we kissed and I guess someone took a picture of us because according to Cassey we're trending on instagram.   
Cam- wow Swoon! Ok we'll talk later cause i'm guessing you're going to meet up with him now and i don't want to keep you waiting.   
L- ok bye Cami. miss you so much   
Cam- Bye Lili miss you to and tell Cassey i miss him too   
L- ok bye 

I get out of the bathroom and see a note Cassey left saying that he’s in the car waiting. I get out of the room and lock it but then I hear a voice talking to me and I know exactly who it is. C- man you take forever in the morning L- well i told you to go ahead and im catch up. C- yeah but who can i leave you L- what? You could have just gone to get food without me. C- yeah but it was either get in a car with a bunch of moody guys or with you so i chose you. L- and Cassey cause he is in the car C- nope he wanted to go with the guys so it's just you and me L- oh i like that C- me too. We walk to the car hand in hand. I feel like I've known Cole forever. We always have something to talk about. Or we just sing as loud as we can to the music. 

Cole pov  
( at mcdonalds)   
C- were here Ch- finally you guys take forever Ca- yeah anyways lili i bought you, your favorite meal L- thanks Cassey Kj- and Cole we didn't get you anything C- aww thanks guys you the best. I say sarcastically and the only one laughing is Lili. he laughs so cutely L- here I'll come get food with you C- ok. We order food. I order a breakfast burrito with a large coffee and Lili orders a medium iced coffee. We just sit and eat for a long time. Lili tells us about her freinds Camila, Madelaine adn Vanessa. I could tell that Charels likes Camila, Kj likes Madelaine and Drew likes Vanessa. They have this look on thier face and you know they are propbly in love. Anywasy we go to the mall and spend all day there. Untill Lili says she wants to go eat at the food court. C- really you want food court food for dinner? L- yes unless you have somewhere better to go C- yes i do L- ok where. I took the group to this very fancy italian restaurant in the mall. Of course we can't go anywhere without having to take pictures with fans so we do that for about 15 minutes before we finally get to eat. Then we go to the hotel and we all sleep till the next morning.


	11. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Lili pov  
Yesterday was so much fun we spent all day with Cole and his friends and I'm pretty sure Kj likes Madelaine, Drew likes Vanessa and Charles likes Cami. They will all be such a cute couple anyways today we have to go home and tomorrow i'm going to see Cole. Cassey and I start to pack our things until Cole walks into our room. ( they have a door that connects both of their rooms) C- hey guys umm Lilis can i talk to you? L- yeah sure. We walk into his room. C- um Lili would you like to go on a date with me? L- yes of course!! C- great how about tomorrow we where going to spend the day together anyways L- sure C- okay great im going to text you when to be ready. L- ok that sounds perfect i have to go pack now ill to talk with you later. I give him a quick kiss and go back to my room and I just jump up and down. I'm so happy Cole asked me out on a date. Ca- i see someones really happy L- Cole just asked me out on a date. I said that really loudly and I guess Cole heard and said C- really I hear him really happy you said yes. We all laugh and continue packing. We didn't have a lot of stuff because we only bought one bag so we finished pretty quickly. We headed to get food at Taco Bell and left. We finally got to our house and as soon as I walked in, Cami, Madeleine and Vanessa all came up and hugged me. We talked all day about Cole and i showed them Kj, Charles and Drew and i told them who liked them and they seemed to have the same feeling.


	12. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole pov  
( cole and lili’s date)  
We have all day to spend together so I want to have the best date ever with Lili. I find a beach near my house and set up a little picnic and tell Charles to watch the picnic till I get there. I go to the nearest drive in and try to convince the person working there to play a special movie. Then i go over to a fancy restaurant and reserve a table for Lili and I. I tell Lily that I'm on my way and that she should pack a bathing suit and dress fancy. I wait 10 minutes then I head over to her house. I knock on the door and a few seconds later Lili answers the door. C- wow C- wow you look amazing! L- you don't look too bad yourself C- well we better get going if you want to make it on time. L- to where? C- well you promised me a whole day together so we have a lot to do L- oh today sound like it will be a lot of fun. C- yup I have a whole day of fun planned so I hope you're ready. L- ok lets go. 

Lili pov  
Cole looked amazing and he said that he had a whole day of fun planned. We walked to his car and it looked like he was bringing one of his fancier cars. L- wow this an amazing car C- thank you. L- So where are we going first C- where going to eat at a fast food restaurant then the rest is a secret, ao where do you want to go to eat? L- TACO BELL!!!! C- ok. we both giggle L- sorry I just love taco bell so much C- ok I guess we'll go there. We go to Taco Bell and we order our food. We eat in the restaurant and then we get back in and he starts driving somewhere. L- Colllllllleeeee where are we going? C- I’m not going to tell you L- pleaseeeeee C- nooooo I’m not going to say anything it's all a surprise L- ugh you're annoying C- aww thank you. He says with a 😊 face. I just roll my eyes at him and look at the road. After a while we made it to a little beach and it looked so beautiful. L- omg Cole this is amazing C- really you like it? L- are you kidding I love it it’s beautiful! C- really? L- yes it is C- ok, un do you have your swimsuit on? L- no I don’t is there somewhere I can change C- yes follow me. Cole POV   
Because this is near my house I take Lili to the house. Nobody is there so I think we’ll be fine. L- where are we going C- where going to my house L- what your house is here? C- yeah this is like a private beach so a lot of houses are around here. L- really so you have one of those big fancy houses? C- yes i do. We both laugh. I love her laugh. It's so cute. Anyways where at my house and we go through the back exit L- wow this is amazing and it’s a really big house to live by yourself. C- no i live with KJ, Charles and Drew L- oh ok but it’s so well decorated how do you not break anything cause I assume you guys run around the house like a bunch of little kids. We both laugh C- yeah a bunch of things have been broken we are very competitive when it comes to sports or video games but we just replace them L- oh ok. C- anyways you can get changed in my room because we haven’t gotten the bathrooms cleaned yet and I'm pretty sure they are a mess L- ok um where is your room C- follow me. We walk up the stairs and we have to walk to the end of the hallway to get to my room. C- you know I have the biggest room, I had to fight Drew for it but I ended up winning? L- really I would imagine a house like this all the rooms would be the same size C- most of the rooms are pretty big but mine is just bigger. C- ok here we are. L- wow your right it is a big room this is like twice the size of my room. C- really ok um I’ll wait outside and hurry up ok I don’t want anyone to steal our spot. L- ok. 

Lili pov   
I walked into Cole's room and it looked so clean when we walked past one of the other rooms it was so messy. Anyways I got changed in my bathing suit and stepped out of his room. We walked to the little picnic Cole set up and we sat down C- Lils I just want to say that you look amazing tonight not that you don't always look amazing it just today you look so beautiful oh um that came out wrong what I meant to say was - L- Cole don't worry I get what you wanted to say and you look amazing to and all of this looks amazing, how long did it take you to set up? C- um not that long cause I woke up really early today anyways. L- oh ok um do you want to go swimming? C- yeah lets go the water may be a little cold L- ok. We run to the water but as soon as I feel the water hit my feet I run back to the picnic. C- where are you going? L- its freezing how are you not cold. C- It's not that cold come back! L- No its cold C- come backkkk pleaseeeee!. He gave me puppy eyes and I really wanted to go in but it was so cold L- no its cold C- you leave me no choice L- what does that mean. He doesn't answer me and just runs up to me and smirks a bit. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and lifted me up and put me over his shoulders. I screamed and hit his back and yelled at him to put me down. All I hear is him laughing at me. We get to the water and i know what's coming next so i just yell at him L- COLE PUT ME DOWN!!! C- ok. Next thing I know is that I'm in the water. L- AHHHHHH! COLE YOU'RE THE WORST! C- I'm sorry but I didn't want to be in the water alone. L- ugh! I swim closer to him and just hug him to keep myself warm. L- you're very warm. I place my head in the crook of his neck. C- well thank you i guess. I lift my head and we just stare at each other for a while then Cole starts to lean his head closer to mine and he kisses me. The kiss was very passionate and I think I'm really falling for him. I could feel the love in the kiss but it's too soon to say anything. We break the kiss and we both have a silly smile on our face. Cole breaks the stare and says C- we have to go now L- what why i love it here C- but we have to go because your lips are blue. L- ugh fine C- ok well go dry up at my house and then I have another surprise for you. L- ok. I'm so excited to see what the next surprise is. We walk hand in hand to his house and we walk in and he tells me i can change in his bathroom and he will change in his room. When I'm done changing I walk out of the bathroom and walk in. Cole will put on a shirt and I'm stund. I don't know what to do. I want to leave but my body won't move. C- um Lils L- uh um- yeah C- you have a little something there. He points to the corner of his lips and starts laughing. I can feel my cheeks get hot and red and I start blushing. I walk out of the room and walk out of the house. I wait for Cole to come out and we start walking to the car. I feel very embarrassed and I think Cole noticed because he gently took my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand a small smile came across my face and I just turned to Cole and kissed him. We got to the car and he opened the door for me L- well thank you very much C- no problem. He winked at me. We start driving and all you can hear is the music playing in the background. We sit in a comfortable silence and after about an hour we arrive at a drive-in movie theater. L- ohhh a movie C- yes and we are watching a special movie. L- really what movie C- you'll see. We pull up to a spot and I can't hold on anymore L- Cole you have to tell me what movie we are watching C- well we are watching Rebel without a cause L- omg that's my favorite movie. ( A/N btw i don't know if that is Lili’s favorite movie. It's the movie they watched at the drive in on Riverdale) C- i know i talked to Cassey and he told me. L- wow that you so much. I say that Cole had parked next to a truck. He told me to go sit in the trunk of the truck. L- but isn't that someone's car? C- yeah it's mine. L- wow this is beautiful C- thanks I wanted it to look nice. I just looked at her while she was watching the movie. She's so beautiful. I’m so tired so I just lay down and curl up with Lili. I fall asleep for most of the movie. When I wake up I find Lili sleeping. I don't bother her and I just lay down in the same position and I watch the rest of the movie. I just turn to her and kiss her forehead. She wakes up and I smile at her. C- you know where a cute couple L- yes we are. We both have this big smile on our face. C- ok we have one last stop L- ok but i hope it's dinner because i'm starving C- well you guessed right.


	13. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole Pov   
Our last stop was dinner. I made reservations at a fancy place called The Eclipse. We sat down and ordered our food and drinks. L- Cole i had an amazing day, thank you so much for everything. C- Im really glad you liked it L- i didn't like it i loved it, it was the perfect date. Our food comes and we just talk about random things and then we start talking about setting up our friends. L- yes we should set them all up on a date! C- yes ok, it's obvious who dated who because well they couldn't seem to keep their cool. L- i know right, so Kj with Madelaine C- obviously L- Charles with Camila and Drew with Vanessa C- perfect! L- you know cassey is the only one who's not dating we should probably set him up with someone so he doesn't feel lonely when we all hang out C- yes we should and i think that my brother Dylan, his girlfriend could probably help us out there. L- perfect! We talk until our bill get to our table. I pay for dinner and we walk to my car. L- thanks for dinner Color C- Lils you don't need to thank me everytime. L- well i'm going to cause tonight was amazing. I drive Lili home and she invites me in. L- Cami, Mads Nessa im home L- hello is anyone home? I walk to the kitchen to get some water and I notice a note on the fridge door. Hey Lili and probably Cole Cami, Mads, Drew, Kj, Cassey and I all went to the club. Well probably be home in the morning. Well give you too some space K bye love you . C- well i guess maybe we won't have to set them up, they'll probably hook up tonight. L- true, Cole im really tired do- C- oh do you want me to leave L- no i was going to ask you if you wanted to go up to my room and watch a movie. C- sure i would love to. We try and find a movie to watch but they all suck so we start watching The Office on netflix. We watch about 5 episodes then I look down at Lili and see that she's sleeping. I check the time and it's 11:00pm so I turn off the tv and start to fall asleep. It's about 12:00pm and I wake up to the noise of a bunch of people walking into Lili’s house. I shake Lili awake. C- lilis wake up i think our friends are back L- ugh just leave them downstairs what time is it? C- 12:00pm L- ugh give me five more minutes C- ok im going to go downstairs L- nooooo don't go down stairs if you go downstairs i'm not going to talk to you ever again. She said that with a bit of a smile so I knew she was lying. C- really L- up so you better come back C- fine i'll come back L- good cause i still wanted to cuddle. C- oh I see. I smirk at her and she just rolls her eyes and me and we fall back asleep. I wake up again and tell Lily she actually has to get out of bed so she gets up L- can i have you shirt C- you want to wear my dress shirt? L- no i was hoping that you have another one. C- well i have my jersey in the car if you want to wear that. She Looks at me disgusted. C- don't worry i always wash it. L- ok i want that. I run down to my car completely ignoring our friends who have passed out on the couch. I grab my short and run back upstairs. L- yay! C- your welcome L- thank you. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and we walk downstairs C- be quiet there sleeping L- oh do you want to scare them awake. C- yesss! L- ok follow me. We walk to the kitchen and quietly and each grab a pot and a wooden spoon. We walk to the living room and start banging the spoon on the back of the pot. L- WAKE UP THERE’S A FIRE IN THE HOUSE!!! Madelaine and Vanessa both scream, Camila starts to cry and all the guys are running out of the house. Lili and I quickly run back to the kitchen before anyone can see us and we just fall to the ground laughing. Lili and I both started crying because we were laughing so hard.

Lili pov  
Cam- omg why did you do that? L- cause we both thought it would have been super funny. Cam - well it was not cause we all have massive hangovers and you just made them worse L- then maybe you should have gone partying till 12:00pm, and where did you guys go cause the club closes at 6:00am? V- I think we passed out on the subway and we rode it all the way to Canada. Ch- really i don't remember anything at all Ca- well that means you drank too much. L- where is Kj? D- oh he passed out in your driveway L- we’ll just leave them there. L- you guys are welcome to sleep in the bedrooms but you all have to buddie up, someone go with Cami in her room Ch- ME!. Charles and Cami run to their room. L- someone in Nessa’s room D- Me! L- someone in Cassey’s room ?- ME! I look at her and I don't recognize her L- im sorry, who are you? ?- oh hi i'm Shopie, Omg Cole hi how are you. I look at Cole and I think she could tell I'm really jealous of this girl. C- oh i sophie, Lilis this is my brothers, girlfriends friends Sophie. L- oh I see, Hi I’m Lili S- hi. L- anyways do you want to go in the room with Cassey? S- yes i will go L- and mads you can go to the spare room and i'll put Kj in my room. M- you know what um i’ll um. She looks so nervous M- um i'll go get Kj and bring him to my room. I look at her and I smile. I realized that everyone got together on their own at the club. After everyone went up to the rooms I turned to Cole and looked at him. L- they got together on their own C- i know even Shopie was there. L- i know. I didn't feel like making lunch so I just ordered a pizza. 

Cole pov   
The next couple of days were pretty boring. All 10 of us just hung out at my house. C- guys have you heard about the fair that's happening tomorrow? L- oh yeah I forgot about that. K- we should all go. M- yeah that will be a great idea V- yay! L-ok guys I think we should head home. C&K&D&Ch- Nooo stay!! S- Lili is right we should go if we don't want to be stuck in traffic. L- ok lets go. Cas- shotgun Ca-noo, not fair Cas- yes it is. L- ok lets go. C- bye Lilis L- bye Cole. She leans down to kiss me but I just pull her down into my lap. Cas- Lili let's go you'll see each other tomorrow. L- hey he was the one who pulled me C- what it's not my fault you're so pretty. Lili just rolled her eyes at me. C- um Cassey can you stay back? Cas- uh yeah sure you guys go without me i'll meet you back home. Ca- SHOTGUN!! We all laugh while Camila runs to the car. I make sure everybody leaves before I turn to the guys. C- ok guys i want to ask Lili if she'll be my girlfriend tomorrow and i was wondering if you guys will help me. Ch- oh i was just about to say the same thing, i was going to ask Cami. D- same i was going to ask vanessa Cas- omg what a coincidence i was going to ask Sophie. Cas- Omg what if we ask them together at the fair, it's perfect on the beach! C- yes good thinking Casssey ok let's plan this out it will be perfect. 

Lili pov ( next day)   
I woke up at 11:00am today. I walked downstairs and saw Camila facetimeing Charles. L- morning Cami hi Charles. Ca- morning Lili Ch- sup Lili. I walk to the kitchen. L- Cami have you eaten today? Ca- no not yet L- k im going to make pancakes. I make pancakes for everyone. I eat my breakfast and walk up stairs. I walk up to my room and hear my phone ringing. 

Cole<3 - Morning Lilis   
Lili- morning Cole   
Cole <3 - did you sleep well? Lili- yes i did i'm really excited for tonight 

Cole<3 - me too can't wait were coming to pick you all up at 2:00pm 

Lili- same. Ok. I'm going to go shower i'll talk to you later <3 

Cole,3- ok   
Lili- <3 kss 

Cole,3- <3 

I yell loud enough so everyone can hear me L- THE GUYS ARE COMING AT 2:00pm SO GET READY!!! I go shower and get ready for the fair. I have an hour to get ready considering I decided to take a really long shower. I finish getting ready and meet everyone downstairs. 

Cole pov  
When I wake up I text Lili and tell her that we are coming at 2. After that I go downstairs to talk with the guys. ( Casey slept over at there house) Cas- morning Cole are you going to call the fair? C- yeah i was just about to. I call the fair to make plans for all of us. ( p= guy on the phone) P-hello thank you for calling, what may i help you with. C- hi my name is Cole Sprouse and i was wondering if you guys can help me and my friends with something. P- whatever you need. C- ok where planning on asking our girls to be our girlfriend and we want it to be as romantic as possible. P- oh very exciting for all of you, what did you have in mind… After I got off the phone I told everyone that we have to get ready cause we are leaving soon. Once we all finish getting dressed we all go to our car. We take two different cars. We get to the girls house and they get in the cars. In my car there is Charles, Camila, Drew, Vanessa, Lili and me, and in Kj’s car there is Madelaine, Casey, Sophie and himself. When we got to the fair it was about 5:00pm because there was some traffic. L- can we get some cotton candy? C- of course let's go. LIli and I walk to buy some cotton candy. L- Cole i need to go to the washroom. C- ok can we meet at the front i'm going to go find everyone else. L- ok. Once Lili walked into the washroom I ran to the front where the man on the phone told me to meet him. C- hey were you able to set it up. Man- yes i did just walk straight down and you’ll see everything set up, but you have to call me 5 minutes before you get there so we can add finishing touches. C- ok thank you so much, um do i need to pay you? Man- no no its ok, I’m so glad i got to help. C- is it ok if i hug you? Man- sure. I hug the man and thank him for everything he has done. L- hey Cole who was that? C- oh um just a fan. L- oh ok. 

Lili pov   
When I walked into the washroom a bunch of girls started screaming at me. G- OMG THAT’S LILI REINHART!!! L- hi! G- hi where such huge fans. L- really of me? G- yeah we love you so much. L- aw thank you so much. G- you are literally so gorgeous! L- really thank you! G- we are always talking about how you should be a model L- really me? G- yes you, you are perfect! L- aw thank you so much I will think about that. G- really! L- yeah and what are your names? G- Im Adele and this is my friend Sam. L- well if i do start modeling i will have you too to thank. The girls started to get really happy and I could see them starting to blush A- thank you so much S- you are amazing. I hug the girls and they leave the washroom. Once I walk out of the washroom I meet Cole at the front. L- hey who was that? C- oh um just a fan. L- oh ok. I feel like Cole was lying to me but I just brush it off. We go meet everyone at the ferris wheel and we all go on. After that Cole said that he just wanted to talk to the guys. They all walk off to the side and I turn to the girls. L- hey do the guys seem very secretive today? Ca- yes they do V- yeah it's weird. L- hum i wonder what is going on. The guys walk back to us and tell us that they want to go walk on the beach. L- ok lets go. We started walking to the beach and I turned to Cole. I see that Cole is trying to text someone without me seeing anything. L- hey Cole are you ok, you seem very secretive today. C- oh yeah im fine and I’m sorry for being very secretive but you'll see why in a few minutes. L- ok. 

Cole pov   
We get off the ferris wheel and I pull the guys to the side. C- hey guys umm they guy at the front told us to text him when we were walking to the beach. Cas- ok well lets go I think it's time. C- ok. C- hey guys do you want to go to the beach? L- ok lets go. While we're walking to the beach I take my phone out and try to text the man while making sure Lili didn't see anything. I text the man and I see Lili looking at me. L- hey Cole are you ok, you seem very secretive today. C- oh yeah im fine and I’m sorry for being very secretive but you'll see why in a few minutes. L- ok. We continue walking and I see Casey, Drew and Kj walking away. L- where are they going? C- um i don't know. We walk a little farther and Charles and Camila leave to go to their spot. We walk to the spot


	14. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cassey pov  
Kj, Drew and I walk with Madelaine, Vanessa and Shopie to our spot. We sat down and I found the remote for the screen ( they had a movie screen on the beach) . I looked at Kj and he nodded then I looked at Drew and he nodded. I pressed the remote and turned on the screen. The words Madelaine, Shopie and Vanessa, Will you be our girlfriends? S- omg are you serious? M- Kj are you for real? V- Drew really? C&D&Kj- yes will you? S&M&V- YES OF COURSE!! We all kiss our girlfriends and then we turn back to the screen. I play the movie Heathers and we see Cole, Lili, Charles and Cami all walking to us. 

Cole pov   
We walk to the blanket and I motion for Lili to sit down. C- Lili I’m so happy I met you at the game and I'm so happy we got closer together, and i'm so happy that we can hang out all together with our friends, and that we are all so close. I smile at Lili. L- me too I’m so happy. C- with that being said, Lili Reinhart will be my girlfriend. L- of course i will. We both giggle as I pull her into my lap and we kiss. We kiss for a while until I break it. C- Lils do you want to go meet Casey and everyone else. I think they're watching a movie? L- yes let's go. 

Charles pov  
We separate from Cole and Lili and we walk to our spot. We sit down and eat, we talk for awhile until we just stair and the water. Ch- Camila I’m so happy we spent all our time together and that we were both supper happy. Ch- so I wanted to ask you a question. Ch- will you be my girlfriend? Ca- Omg Charles really Ch- yes of course. Ca- of course i will be your girlfriend! We hug and I pull her in for a quick kiss then we walk to Kj and all of them to watch the movie.


	15. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Lili pov ( next month)   
For the past few months we have all been going on dates all together and spending a lot of time together at the guys house. I really love hanging out with Cole and spending time with him. I really want to tell him I love him but i think it's too soon and i don't think he will say it back. Today the guys are coming over to our house for dinner and it's kind of special because it will be the last time that we will be spending time with the guys cause they are all going to Spain for a big soccer game. Even Cassey because he has a friend there. So that means that me and the girls will all be staying at my house for the whole time. Everyone is coming over to my house so I make pasta. When everyone gets here we all sit down in the living room. I serve dinner and we all just sit and talk about random things. When we finished dinner I grabbed the ice cream that Cole brought and served it for everyone. We all watched a movie and then it was time everyone was going to leave. L- hey Cole can I talk to you? C- oh ok but it has to be quick cause we leave soon. L- oh ok come here. L- Cole i'm going to miss you so much and I can't hold this in anymore. C- um Lili are you ok, what's wrong L- oh nothing I just need to tell you this. C- oh ok L- um i- i- Cole Sprouse I love you. He looks very shocked and it was a few seconds and he still hasn't said anything so i quickly regret saying that knowing that he probably doesn't have the same feelings. L- oh I see you don't love me. How could you just forget I said anything. I mumbled those last words and I put my hands in my head and slowly walked away. He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. I guess you can kind of see that i was going to start to cry C- Lils don't cry I do love you too. L- really? He let out a little chuckle C- Lili how could I not love you, your an amazing, smart and beautiful girl, how could anyone not love you. L- Your amazing Cole I don't know how i deserve you. C- I think it's the other way around. We both let out a little laugh. He leans in and kisses me. I obviously kiss back and we pull apart. I hug L- Cole I love you so much and I'm going to miss you. C- I love you too and i'm going to miss you too, put your hugging a little too tight. L- oh sorry Cole. C- its ok well i'm going to go now cause Charles is probably sleeping in the car. L- oh ok well i'll call you later. C- bye Lilis L- bye bab- uh- I mean Cole. I feel my face burning up. Why did I try to say to a babe I can't do that it's weird. Cole pulls me in for a quick kiss and hugs me. C- its ok Lilis you can call me whatever you want. I smile and let out a little laugh. L- bye babe C- bye love I’ll call you when i land. We pull apart and I wave at all of them. L- bye Charles. Ch- bye Lili L- bye Drew, bye Kj hope you guys have fun. K&D- bye Lili we’ll miss you!


	16. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole pov   
When we left Lili’s house I was so sad, I dont like leaving her for a long time, but now im leaving her for almost a month I dont know if I’ll survive. I know that all the boys feel the same way because we have been hangoing out with the girls so much more. C- hey guys how are you all Ch- ugh I miss Cami Kj- yeah I miss madelaine, I cant believe that were leaving for a month Cas- yeah I know I wish they could come with us. C- yeah im really going to miss Lili. Ch- well I hope that the month goes by fast so it wont feel so long C- yeah same. When we get home I quickly finish packing the last few things I need and then I flop down on my bed and just scroll through instagram till im tired. I plug my phone to charge and fall asleep. My alarm goes off at 3:00 am because our plane is leaving 6:00am so I tiredly get out of bed and take a quick shower to wake myself up. I get ready and just put some sweatpants on and a huge hoodie that I didnt even know i had, and walk down stairs to meet up with the guys. We call an uber and go to pick up Cassey. When we get Cassey we make our way to the airport. Once we get to the airport of course we see a bunch of people run up to us asking for pictures once we finish with security we go find something to eat. Once we get food we walk to where our plane is and just sit down. We have about an hour till our plane arrives so me and Kj go find some coffee. We find a starbuck and order coffee’s for everyone. We get to the front we order our coffe’s and the barista noticed who we were. ( B- barista) B- omg your Cole Sprouse and Kj Apa right? K- yes we are B- I’m such a bog fans of you guys. C- thank you, do you want a picture with us? B- omg yes that would be amazing. We get closer to her and taek a picture. B- thank you so much also your coffee’s are free. K- thank you so much hope you have an amazing day. B- thank you so much. Kj walks to the end of the room to grab the coffee’s and I pull out my waletr to give some money to the nice barista. I hand her some money. B- oh thank you so much you didnt need to do that. C- oh its no problem hope you have a good day. B- um Cole Sprouse, I heard that your dating this girl named Lili C- yes I am B- oh well I just wanted to tell you that I dont think she’s good enough for you. C- im sorry what? B- im just saying your famous and she just writes for the newspaper, you deserve someone better and might I say more attractive. C- excuse me, you have no say in who I chose to date. Oh no this is going to be bad. C- my girlfriend is the most beautiful amazon girl in the whole world I love her so much and I dont think you should be saying such rude things about someone you haven’t even met. C- Lili is amazing and to be honest she’s probably to good for me, she’s by far the nicest human being on this planet. C- I love this girl adn for the last time I dont think you should be talking poorly about such an amazing woman. C- Now thank you for our coffee, but I hope if I ever see you again you would have fixed your attitude. I look at Kj and he looks shocked but also proud of me for deffinding Lili. I look around and notice someone filming, thats just what I need right now. I look at the barista and notice that she has a very shocked looked on her face B- I’m so sorry that I triggered something inside of you but that’s my opinion and I dont think it will chage. C- well then I hope I dont see you again Kj lets go. Kj grabs the coffee’s and we leave Im so mad right now I feel my face and I feel boiling hot. Nobody talks to us for the rest of our trip, I think that guy posted teh video. Sure enough when I look on twitter Im triedning. 

Cole Sprouse yells at an innocent starbucks barista. 

Of course the video is all over the internet why wouldn’t it be...


	17. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Lili Pov   
When I woke up I kept getting notifications on my phone. I just ignored it and got ready for my day. Today I decided that I will talk to some agencies and see if I could get a job as a model. I don't see anybody in the house so I assume that they all went to work so I walked to my car. Once i get in I drive to McDonald to get some food, I also text Cole will I’m waiting for my food

L- Hey Babe 

C- Hey Lilis how’s it going?

L- good how about you? I miss you so much 

C- It’s good I guess besides the video. I miss you too 

L- what video? 

C- oh I guess you still haven’t seen it I thought you would have seen it 

L- no i haven’t are you ok? 

C- yeah I’m fine. But im trending on literally every social media

L- of course you are. I have to go now. I'm going to start driving. I'll watch the video later. Please don't get into any more trouble. 

C- haha, I’ll try not to. We’ll talk tonight right? 

L- of course. Bye Cole 

C- Bye Lilis, we'll talk later

I haven't told Cole about me deciding to model, I want to surprise him if I ever get a job. Anyways I drive to my first location and just sit in the parking lot for a while because I’m here a little early. I checked twitter and watched the video Cole was talking about. By the time I finished watching the video I was in tears, Cole was saying all of that about me? He really thought that about me? I don't even think that about myself, and he loves me? Omg I can’t believe it. When I’m done crying I fix my makeup and walk into the office.( r- receptionist) L- hi my name is Lili Reinhart and I’m here to meet Valentina Ferrell. R- oh ok, um just have a seat she’ll be out shortly. L- ok thank you. I sit down and notice a wall full of very good looking people. L- um excuse me who are all these people? R- oh those are all the people Valentina shoot for. L- oh wow they are all so pretty R- yes they are just like you Ms. Reinhart L- aw thank you so much R- your welcome. I sat down for a while longer than Valentina Ferrell walked out ( VF- Valentina Ferrell) VF- Lili Reinhart L- yes that me. We shake hands and she leads me to her office.


	18. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse is a soccer player living in New york with his friends. Lili reinhart is just an ordinary girl who also lives in New york with her friends. Lili Reinhart goes to one soccer game that might change her life forever.

Cole Pov   
After I texted Lili I went to the change room to start getting ready for practice. Ch- hey Cole I saw that video of you at the airport what happened? C- honestly I don't know it all happened so fast one minute I was going to pay the barista the next minute I'm yelling at her because she said some rude things about Lili. Ch- wow did Lili see the video? C- no not yet but she most likely will, I wonder what she will think of me after that. Ch- she’ll probably be happy because Cami told me that she used to have this finance named Adam and he just left her out of nowhere, ever since then she hasn't been in a relationship since. So seeing you fight for her means that she hopes that you will be with her forever. C- wow I never thought about that. She hasn't even said anything to me. But I hope she will think that because I do really love her and want to be with her forever. Ch- that’s really cute Cole you're going to make me cry. C- oh gosh please don't cry I’m not in the mood for one of your breakdowns right now plus we have a big day tomorrow so cry later. Ch- ugh why are you so mean to me. C- because you're weird. 

~ after practice ~

Kj- do you guys want to get food? Ch- please I’m starving. C- ok let’s go Cas- guys I know a great little restaurant a few minutes away. C- ok let’s go. After we went to dinner we drove back to the house we were staying at. C- ok I'm going upstairs to call Lili it’s already midnight there Kj- yeah i should call Madelaine. C- k goodnight guys. Everyone- Goodnight Cole. I walk upstairs and facetime Lili and when she picks up I see that she looks half asleep. C- hey baby L- hi Cole how was your day? C- it was so boring how about you? L- I just did a bunch of um. Uh um. Then in the background of the call I heard Shophie saying “ Just say you were shopping” L- oh um i was shopping… yeah i was shopping C- oh ok. We talk so much more about a bunch of random things. C- ok Lili it's midnight don’t you want to go to sleep now? L- oh ok bye Cole C- bye baby. I was about to end the call but then she started talking again. L- oh Cole I saw the video C- you did L- yes I did and I loved it so much I can’t believe that you said all those things about me. She sounded so shocked that I said all those things but that’s what I really think about her. C- well why do you sound so shocked? L- well I don’t know but like nobody has ever said anything like that about me. C- are you serious? L- well yeah cause I never told you this but I used to have this fiance named Adam, and one day he just left me without saying anything. He was never nice to me, he never hurt me or anything because he would just say these hurtful things to me, and I was very happy when he left. Also I was very sad because there would be some nights where he would be so nice and that;s what I loved about him. I loved him so much and he was my first love but I guess he didn't have the same feelings. I couldn't do anything about it for a while because my parents really loved him. When he left I told my parents and they hated me after that, they thought it was all my fault so they told me not to talk to them so that’s why I moved to New York. C- wow I feel so bad Lili I would never know how you would feel but just know that everything I said was true and I would never hurt you and I promise that I would always treat you with respect and never push you over your comfort line. There was a moment of silence and I could see her starting to cry and I just sat there looking at her. How could someone be that mean to her she’s the most beautiful, smart, amazing girl in the world? I love her so much. L- Cole, I love you so much you're the best man in the world. C- Lili I love you too and I hope that you will never think I am like Adam I would never do anything to hurt you, I want to grow old with you, I want to have kids with you and even if you don’t want that I wouldn’t care as long as I’m with you forever. L- Cole that is why you are the best and that is why I love you so much and I do want all those things so I just want to live with you and grow old together. C- I love you so much Lili. L- I love you so much Cole. C- ok well Lili you should probably go to sleep it’s already 2:00am L- wow really we have been talking for 2 hours. C- yeah we have. L- wow ok well I should probably sleep now. C- ok bye Lili I love you so much and miss you. L- bye Cole I love you too and I probably miss you more. C- I don’t think so, I miss you more L- no I miss you more. C- no there is no way. L- yes there is but just for you I’ll let you win. C- ok fine but I do miss you more. L- sure. C- ok bye Lili love you L- bye Cole I love you more. She gave me a little smirk and before I could say anything she ended the call. I love her so much I went to sleep at around 9:30pm just thinking about our future together. I hope we end up together forever.


End file.
